


The Man in Black

by whatsanapocalae



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Coping, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M, No Lube, Polyamory, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Ruben gets home first, an intruder follows soon after. Fortunately he's after something other than material possessions and Ruben has to try not to show how much he wants to comply.Inspired by Ruvikkin's polyamory au (Joseph, Ruvik, Sebastian, and Stefano)!





	The Man in Black

Ruben was the first one home. This didn’t come as a surprise for him, being the only one who didn’t have a full time job, and it was welcome. He had plans for the night. He tossed his key into the bowl by the door and padded off his shoes, trying not to think too hard on said plans. It didn’t pay to focus, not when it was the spontaneity of them that he was so looking forward to. 

He was half way up the stairs, unbuttoning his shirt to trade it for something more appropriate for a quiet night in when he heard a door open. The front door. He hadn’t locked it, hadn’t even thought to. He turned, looking around. There were a few knives in the kitchen, a larger one in the bedroom as Stefano sometimes couldn’t sleep without it in hand, and even more in the room that had so many uses that they called it both the office and the game room. 

“Hello?” he called out. He could get to the bedroom, he could barricade himself in, if he had to. 

Whoever had opened the door closed it and didn’t bother to take off their shoes, to respond, before they were hurrying up the stairs. He had less time than he expected. Still, he tried to run, to get away from the newcomer. He was dressed in a black sweater and loose black slacks, his body obscured by how loose they were, and he had a black beanie on, pulled down low but not enough to hide his face. 

He reached out as Ruben thought he was far enough away, grabbing him by the ankle and yanking, making him cry out as he fell to the carpet. Ruben kicked out with his free leg, striking the man in the shoulder as he turned onto his back, hoping to knock him down the stairs, to free himself. The man was built strong though and he was expecting it and took both of Ruben’s legs in hand. 

“What do you want?” Ruben bellowed as the man took off his belt, wrapping them around Ruben’s ankles a few times before securing them. 

The man shot him a glare from over his glasses. 

“We just moved, whatever you want, you can take it! A lot of it’s still in boxes, nice and easy for you,” Ruben explained, hoping that that was all this man wanted. 

“I want you to shut up,” the man growled and he finished his climb up the stairs, grabbing Ruben along the way by one arm and dragging him the rest of the way. 

“That hurts!” Ruben called out. Sensation, of any kind, was still so new to his new flesh. He wasn’t used to the feeling of rough carpet scratching at him or of a hand roughly pulling on him from his armpit. 

He was shoved roughly against a wall, forced to sit because of the shape of his legs but that didn’t seem to bother the man. Without his belt his pants were falling off of his smooth legs, tight with muscles but still pale and sleek. He threw one of them over Ruben’s narrow hips and stood, looming over him. He wasn’t that large of a man, but he was still larger than Ruben was in this new body of his, and what was poking out through the slit of his briefs was large enough that Ruben’s mouth went a little dry at the prospect of it. 

Because the tip of the man’s cock, pink and broad, was poking through, and it was just an inch or two about Ruben’s lips. And the man was looking down at him, expectantly. 

“Please,” Ruben wet his lips with his tongue, “Please don’t do this.”

“I thought I told you to shut up,” the man growled, as if he had been waiting for Ruben to speak so that he could berate it for him. He shoved a hand down into Ruben’s dry and brittle hair, pulling on it, making him stiffen and press against the wall. “If you want to use your mouth so much, use it for this.”

Ruben wasn’t good at pleading before, his voice never held the desired pitiful note and he’d never learned the right words for it. ‘Please’ hadn’t worked and he doubted anything else would. The man over him, so powerful, so little care in his movements for Ruben’s well being, thrilled him to the core, as much as he would deny it in this context. He didn’t want the man to know just how willing he was as he opened his mouth. 

The man wasted no time in sliding that cock into Ruben’s mouth, his hand gripping the sides to slow himself from jamming himself directly down Ruben’s throat as well as to push his briefs out of the way. Ruben wanted him to, dared him to, with how he kept eye contact, his cold pale eyes almost dead in appearance and emotion. 

“Fu~ck,” the man groaned, closing his eyes as his gloved hands took the sides of Ruben’s head, kept him still, as he slid deeper in. He didn’t need Ruben to do any work, he just started to thrust, to slide in deeper with each movement in, to pull out till his head was barely at Ruben’s lips for just a moment. He tasted like laundry detergent and bitter precum and Ruben wanted to press his tongue against the slit of it, to swallow around it, to feel at the underside of it. 

He didn’t move his hands. He wanted to. He could feel how hard he was at the assault. He shouldn’t have. He should have been terrified. He wanted to wrap his hands around his own cock, to feel how it wept, to free it from his own, too tight slacks. 

The man thrust deeper, moaning, and the head of his cock slipped into Ruben’s throat. He gagged but kept it down, feeling his eyes damped with tears as the sensation. The man just stayed there for a moment, finally looking down at him, an evil grin on his handsome face. He shouldn’t have been handsome. He should have been nothing at all. 

He humped Ruben’s throat, the motions shallow and jerky, staying within the tight muscle, growling with ever swallow and gulp. Rube could get him to come like this and part of him wanted to, to feel this man’s ejaculate soothe the rawness of his throat, to see his face in pleasure. Ruben hummed, trying to get him closer, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

Ruben’s head was slammed back against the wall as the man pulled out of him, panting. “Shit!” he spat, “Shit, shit, that was too close! Where’d you learn to suck cock like that?” 

“Your mother taught me,” Ruben grinned as he stole one of Sebastian’s less intelligent quips. 

The attempt got him a slap to the face and the man was grabbing him again, pulling him up to his feet and then dragging him to the bedroom, depositing him on the massive mattress. He looked Ruben over quickly before his gaze settled on the wet spot on Ruben’s slacks, on the hardness hidden within. He grabbed Ruben’s erection through the material, his grip tight and cruel, making Ruben’s hips rise from the bed as he whined. 

“You sick fuck,” the man chuckled, “don’t tell me you’re getting off on this!” 

Ruben said nothing, he couldn’t deny it. 

“You little slut! And with a bed like this, a house like this, you must get used so often.” He released Ruben’s crotch to drag a finger against his lips. “This where they keep you? Pinned to the bed for orgies or some other sick shit? Just fuck you until you couldn’t leave if you wanted? No wonder you’re so hungry for it.”

He was wrong. Ruben had never done any of that stuff. Until recently, he’d never been with another person, had been kept in the dark, all alone, for years, with nothing but traitors to visit him, to pick at his mind and his body. He still said nothing. He didn’t want to give this man ideas. 

“You’re not even fighting me, you like the taste of my cock that much?” he slipped that finger into Ruben’s mouth, tracing the inside of his teeth with the leather. Ruben couldn’t argue now, even if he wanted to. He was right though, he could be fighting. His hands were free and the man wasn’t even armed. 

He looked to the door, as if there was someone there and the man’s brown eyes followed, just for a moment. It was a moment that Ruben used to throw out his hands, to try and hit the intruder and make his escape, but the man wasn’t stupid, he acted as if he’d done this before, like he knew what he was doing, and he dodged the punch easily, grabbing Ruben and twisting that arm behind him, rolling him onto his front. 

“I was going to be nice, you know?” the man huffed, sitting on Ruben’s back to pin that wrist to his spine as he looked through the bedside table, Sebastian’s drawer, for something to keep Ruben still with. “I was going to let you come. Oh looky here!” He pulled out a pair of Sebastian’s handcuffs, the real ones from the force, not the cheap knock offs from some sex shop. 

He brought Ruben’s other hand back and cuffed him, only climbing off of him once he was secure. The cuffs had a slight lip to them, a bit sharp, and Ruben not to pull on them too much. 

The man opened the drawer on the other side, withdrawing the wicked and curved blade that Stefano didn’t even bother to hide away in there. “A bit over the top,” he mused, “but this will do.”

Ruben started to struggle. The man’s grin spread. That was what he wanted, Ruben’s fear. He wanted absolute power, something that Ruben was far too used to having. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised, sliding back to Ruben’s side on his knees, “Not unless you beg for it.”

He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t beg, not again. It had done nothing before, not in that white room with the surgeons, not with his back against a wall with a cock in front of his mouth. 

His hand went to the back of his slacks, massaging his cheek through the material. “Part of me wants back in that mouth of yours, so hot and eager for me.” He pulled both taught before dragging the knife across the seam, splitting the cotton and wool to expose his boxers. Another pinch, another drag of the knife, and Ruben’s pale ass was exposed. “I think there’s another hot little hole waiting for me though.”

Ruben tensed. The man set the knife down, right in view, so close he could grab it, if only he had his hands free. He shifted, straddled Ruben’s hips from the other side, more on his thighs than before, and spread Ruben’s cheeks with both hands this time, leaning in to look. There was a mirror in the room, just off to the side, Ruben could see what the man was doing if he craned his neck enough. He decided not to. 

A finger slipped inside of him and the man whistled. Ruben closed his eyes. “Look at you, so open and wet, I don’t even need lube! You were waiting for me, weren’t you? You wanted someone, just like me, to waltz in here and fuck that ass of yours?”

He grit his teeth. He’d prepped himself, yes, he’d wanted to get fucked, yes, and he’d had such good plans for it too. He wasn’t fighting this now though, he wasn’t going to either. He just wanted something in him and he wanted it now and this man needed to hurry up and get inside of him before he came to his senses. 

He didn’t have to say anything, he didn’t have to fight, because the man wiped his glove off on Ruben’s shirt and rose up, lining himself up with his hole before sliding in, hissing as he did so, sinking deep. It was a tight fit, it had been at least an hour since he’d plugged himself, sneaking into the bathroom at his worthless temp job, but the burn of the man’s broad cock inside of him elicited a moan all the same. It felt like it was too much, a pulse growing inside of the thin tissues, as the man bottomed out. 

“Ah shit, that’s so good,” he growled, “I’m not going to last long like this.” 

Ruben wanted to grit out a ‘good’ but there was no way that he could get anything out other than some moans and whimpers and groans because the man was fucking him rough and fast, his legs falling open behind Ruben so he could lay flat on top of him, cover his body with his own. It was intimate and warm and loving, the way that his chest was against Ruben’s back, even as he violently scraped along his insides with the head of his cock. Ruben growled and bucked, trying to free his cock from where it was pinned, trying to change the angle. 

The man put a hand on his head and shoved him down into the covers, making it hard for him to breathe as he continued his assault. He kept one hand there, in his hair, the other pushing hard against his back as he slipped in and out of him. 

“You’re not going to tell anyone about this, are you?” the man asked, his voice gravelly and tight, as if he was holding back, “This will be out little secret? My fucking you like this, how fucking needy you are for it?”

A pause and then Ruben was nodding. He could only imagine how embarrassed he would be, telling the others about this. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He wanted the man t come back and do this again and again to him. 

He was pulling out though and Ruben almost sobbed as he was left hollow and empty. The hand on his head left him and went to his shoulder and he was turned onto his wrists, making him hiss in pain, his shoulders and spine unhappy with the new position. The man lifted his legs by the belt and set them on his own shoulders, and he was looking down at Ruben, studying him, testing him, before he was sliding back into his hole. The pace was just as fast as before and Ruben’s mouth was a tight line. 

“Come on, whore, it’s just you and me here, I want to hear how much you love my cock in your slutty little ass.”

He let himself make noise then, to moan and cry out as he was scooted across the bed by the force of the man’s hips, the sounds of both of them mingling as the man’s balls slapped against him, as the suction dragged against his cock. 

“You love it?”

“I love it!” Ruben broke, “I love your cock! Please, please! Don’t stop! I want to come on your cock!” 

“You’re just a bitch in heat, huh?” The man was grinning again, “You want me to fill you up?”

“Please! Come in me! I want it!” He said he wasn’t going to beg but he was and he was glad for it because the man shifted slightly, so that he was pressing against Ruben’s prostate as he slammed into him over and over again and Ruben was seeing stars with each well placed thrust. 

“You’re being so good for me, you know what good bitches get, don’t you?” the man brought his face down close to Ruben’s ear, the air of his breath making his heckles rise. 

Ruben shook his head. He didn’t know. He’d never been someone’s bitch before. He didn’t know if he liked it but he would be a bitch for this man, to be fucked this rough and raw. He wanted to be good. He wanted this to keep going. 

The man wrapped a hand around Ruben’s cock then and he balked, his back arching as he came, a cock pressed firm against his prostate as he spilled, shooting his ejaculate onto both of their chests, staining his shirt and the strangers sweater. He felt his muscles clench down as the man growled, his body too sensitive for more of this roughness and the man spilled into him. 

They breathed through the man’s orgasm, faces too close for what they were and then the man’s face fell and he was kissing Ruben, his hands soft and delicate as he slowly pulled himself out. 

“Are you okay?” Joseph asked, reaching into the drawer for the keys to the handcuffs. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Ruben sighed as he rolled onto his side to expose his wrists, for Joseph to free him and take his hands in each of his own, to press kisses into the creases left by the metal. It was such a change, a fast change, like those moments that Joseph because himself after what Ruvik had done to him, had forced him to be something that he wasn’t. 

“That was revolutionary,” Ruben said once he’d picked the right word. “Do you feel better?”

Joseph sat back on his ankles, looking down at his hands. It wasn’t a surprise to any of them that he had nightmares, that he dreamed of losing himself to Ruvik, that the fact that Ruben was now in their lives had him on edge, that there were times that he forgot that they were free of Beacon and he was free of Ruvik’s control. 

“I feel… I don’t know. I liked being in control but, I worry.”

“You always do,” Ruben gave him a slight smile and winced as his shoulder tensed from being in the same position, holding all of his weight, for too long. “You owe me a massage for my shoulders.”

Joseph laughed then, a small despondent thing. “Yeah, I suppose that’s the least you can do.”

Ruben kissed him though, small and humble and warm. “The least you could do is that all over again.”

“You really liked it, huh?” Joseph asked, his hands on Ruben’s cheeks. 

“Very much so.”


End file.
